Valentine's Day
by klainerainbow
Summary: Blaine wants his and Kurt's Valentine's date to be perfect. -really, really fluffy.


"Do you know how amazing you actually look today?" Blaine said staring at Kurt in amazement. He just couldn't figure out how he had this beautiful boy all to himself. At this statement Kurt's face turned bright red and Blaine thought it was absolutely adorable.

It was Valentine's Day and Kurt and Blaine were going on a date. Blaine had organized it all but kept it all a secret from Kurt but they both knew it was going to be perfect. It wasn't their first date ever but it was their first ever Valentine's date and it had to be just right!

They were in Blaine's house and Kurt was anxious as to what Blaine had planned, he hoped the older boy hadn't gone to too much effort. "Could you please tell me what we're doing for our date?" Kurt begged to know.

"Would you be patient for one time in your life?" Blaine said as he sneaked up being Kurt who was styling his hair in the mirror and wrapped his arms around his waist dropping little lots of little light kisses to his lover's shoulder. "You're adorable when you're anxious."

Kurt turned around and snaked his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him, hard. It wasn't rough or sloppy, it was perfect. After a while they parted, mainly to breathe. And Kurt just said slowly, "You're going to be the death of me Blaine Anderson" Before planting a huge grin on his face just staring at Blaine.

"Oh, but if you died then i couldn't do this!" And Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall, kissing him with as much passion as he could. It was a passionate moment and nothing in the world could ruin it, but it was 11:00 pm and it was time for their date so Blaine pulled away slowly and said against Kurt's lips, "Come on, it's time!"

Blaine made Kurt cover his eyes the whole way down the stair, he helped him down obviously, and led him into his garden; it was a big garden and it had a hidden space at the back full of large trees, a place only Blaine knew of.

"Ok, we're here. You can open your eyes now." At this Kurt removed his hands from his face and was just utterly shocked; shocked and amazed. Kurt had been in Blaine's garden before when it was sunny and such, but he had never seen this part before. There were big oak trees surrounding them in which Blaine had decorated with rainbow coloured fairy lights, the trees were spread apart so the beautiful night sky was still very visible. It was just the perfect setting and Kurt just couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Blaine is first to break the silence, "So..." He says giving Kurt a questioning look, "What do you think? Was it too much?" While asking this Blaine did that thing with his face, where he scrunched it up, as if he was cringing at his own efforts, and Kurt just adored it when Blaine acted like this. As they both sat on the blanket that was carefully placed on the floor Kurt grabs Blaine's hand, squeezes and whispers "It's perfect!"

They layed under the stars for a few hours, just talking about things like school, friends, ect, holding hands the whole time, as if they never wanted to let go of each other. Kurt sat up which triggered Blaine to too. Kurt grabbed Blaine's other hand so that he was holding both and looked right into his eyes.

"Do you know how absolutely amazing you are?" Kurt said so softly that Blaine just couldn't breathe; nobody had ever said anything like that before. "Well I try." Blaine said jokingly, both have a slight giggle but then Kurt turned back serious, "but I mean seriously, you are amazing and sometimes I just think to myself, _why did he pick me? Why do I deserve such an absolutely beautiful, honest, kind person in my life? _And when I look at you I just feel so full of love and I just want to touch you and hold you every second of the day. You are my everything and I have no idea what I would do without you."

Blaine's eyes were full of tears, not sad tears but happy tears, tears that showed how much he loved the boy sat in front of him. He couldn't think of any words that could have topped that so he just slowly leaned in, whispering on Kurt's lips, "Well, it's a good job I'm not going anywhere then isn't it" Kurt had a huge grin on his face as Blaine kissed him. They kissed for a while just holding each other before laying back down on the blanket, hand in hand, staring at the stars.

And the whole way through that night all that Kurt could think was, _this is it, this is what it feels like to love, and to be loved back. This is it...and I'm so happy!_


End file.
